pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Bewear (anime)
This Bewear is a / type Pokémon that first appeared in Alola to New Adventure! Personality Bewear is a very friendly Pokémon who is very fond of Team Rocket. Whenever Team Rocket almost blast off or go missing, Bewear will always find them and return them to her den. She can get extremely happy if offered a present. Bewear has a good relationship with Oranguru, as they were happy to see each other and traded goods.SM039: Mallow and the Forest Teacher! Despite her over-affectionate nature, Bewear was revealed to be pretty gentle when she hugged Meowth who was mourning over Stoutland's death in the rain, showing her motherly figure just like how she treated her long-lost child Stufful.SM021: One Journey Ends, Another Begins... Bewear is somehow aware of the Ultra Beasts' existence, and is cautious around them. If forced to fight them however, she can do so on even terms.SM052: Revealing the Stuff of Legend!SM061: A Mission of Ultra Urgency! In addition, Bewear detests others from deceiving her. When James stated that Cosmog was the pre-evolution of Koffing, Bewear furiously yelled a high pitch when she found out the truth. Another instance was when she realized that Team Rocket trio left her behind with robots modeled after themselves and found out that they tricked her after the robots malfunctioned. Biography In the past, Bewear lost her child, Stufful, whom they got separated, with the latter was found and rescued by Aether Foundation member Wicke, who soon take it to the shelter in Aether Paradise until they found its parent. Bewear was first seen sleeping when Tapu Koko dropped a berry on her, waking her up. When she encountered Ash and Pikachu, she waved at them. Ash and Pikachu waved back, to which Bewear responded by joyfully crushing some trees. Ash then interpreted Bewear's actions as hostile, and ran away from her with Pikachu. She proceeded to chase the two, though it stopped when Tapu Koko dropped another berry on her. SM001: Alola to New Adventure! Bewear reappeared when she scooped up Team Rocket who were fighting Ash and his classmates.SM003: Loading the Dex! It is revealed Bewear took Team Rocket to her cave for a meal, actually giving her to them. However Bewear's food supply was cut short as it was taken by a migrating flock of Toucannon, Pikipek, and Trumbeak. In exchange for freedom, Team Rocket agreed to retrieve Bewear's food back for her. However, they partially completed their task, obtaining one net full of food as Bewear got impatient and grabbed the team.SM004: First Catch in Alola, Ketchum-Style! After Team Rocket was defeated, Bewear saved them, taking them away: first by catching them by running top speed over the ocean, and later leaping from roof to roof to retrieve and carry them away from Ash and Pikachu.SM005: Yo, Ho, Ho! Go, Popplio!SM006: A Shocking Grocery Run! Later, Team Rocket attempts to escape Bewear after it constantly force-feeds them honey. They almost end up blasting off for the first time, but Bewear inexplicably appears, soaring through the sky to catch them before hauling them back to its den.SM009: To Top a Totem! When Team Rocket is contacted by headquarters, James brings up the idea of catching Bewear for the organization, as she is an extremely powerful Pokémon. However, they decide against it after watching Bewear's strength first-hand. Bewear later takes the team away when they are about to defeat Ash's Pokémon. They later decide to make their secret base in Bewear's den due to its hospitality. SM012: The Sun, the Scare, the Secret Lair! Team Rocket later participated in the Great Alola Pancake Race, where Meowth and Wobbuffet drove a mechanical look-alike Bewear. Just as they were about to reach the finish line, Bewear inexplicably appears and slices through the machine, exposing Meowth and Wobbuffet. Bewear takes them, Jessie, and James, back to the cave, thus ruining Team Rocket's chance to win.SM013: Racing to a Big Event! After Team Rocket was frozen in ice statues by Snowy's Powder Snow, Bewear took them back to her home. Then, she became overjoyed when Jessie told her that she would give her the malasadas, causing her to hug her over-affectionately and nearly killed her.SM014: Getting to Know You! When Team Rocket blasted off for the first time in Alola, Bewear caught them right outside her den.SM016: They Might Not Be Giants! Team Rocket later played a game of Pokémon Base with the Pokémon school. Even though they lost, Oluolu agreed to give Jessie an autograph. Before Jessie was able to take it, Bewear appeared and snatched Team Rocket, prompting her to yell at her for inconveniently appearing out of nowhere.SM028: Pulling Out the Pokémon Base Pepper! Bewear eventually discovers that Team Rocket is missing. She somehow deduces that they are in Kanto, and boards an airplane. When she spots the Meowth robot, she jumps from the plane, crushing the robot. She then leaves with Team Rocket in tow with a machine part attached on her.SM042: Alola, Kanto! Later on, the machine part has broken, so Bewear is swimming in the ocean and making her way back to Alola.SM043: When Regions Collide! Sometime after the recent incident at Aether Foundation involving the pack of Nihilego kidnapping Lusamine, Bewear prevents Team Rocket from kidnapping Nebby, which would have disturbed the Tapu Guardians' ritual to evolve Nebby into a Solgaleo, realizing the dangerous situation ahead of them and Ash's gang.SM052: Revealing the Stuff of Legend! After James suffered from severe poisoning thanks to Mareanie's ex-boyfriend, Bewear rescued him alongSM058: Fighting Back the Tears! At some point during the Alola crisis, Bewear prevented Team Rocket's attempt to capture Nebby and Lunala and encouraged them to help join everyone in sharing its light to restore Necrozma's original Ultra form.SM090: Securing the Future! During Team Rocket’s second infiltration on Aether Paradise, Bewear arrived to take Team Rocket away from stealing the guarded Pokémon. Thankfully, it happens to be the same time reuniting with her child, Stufful, as the latter manage to smell its mother’s scent on Jessie’s, eventually lead it to the right track. As Bewear takes Team Rocket away with a helicopter’s blade, she let her child to roll it for her. As gratitude to Wicke for taking care of Stufful, Bewear left behind a bowl of Mitsuyoshi honey.SM096: Don't Ignore the Small Stufful! While returning to her den with Stufful, Bewear overhears Jessie’s Wobbuffet screaming for help that Team Rocket’s Z-Crystals were stolen by an Ultra Beast named Pheromosa, who began to use their teammate Meowth as its unwitting pawn for its own scheme to steal Z-Crystals from their respective owners. As Bewear began to investigate the desperation situation across Alola by Pheromosa off-screen, she becomes furious of Pheromosa’s cold nature, especially when the latter had no more use for Meowth and broke his heart. Bewear defeated Phermosa, much to the Ultra Guardians' surprise before taking the trio and their hard-earned Z-Crystals back to her den. When Meowth was still depressed by Pheromosa’s betrayal, Bewear told him to eat the fruits she brought to forget about the Ultra Beast who played his heart.SM114: Beauty is Only Crystal Deep! Team Rocket set up a spring equipments for Bewear and Stufful to have relax and make sure they never interfere their schemes at Manalo Conference's Pokémon League.SM128: League Offenders and Defenders! When the Alolan Pokémon League final match begin, Bewear heard a water drop behind her, which indicated a bad thing will happen soon.SM138: Final Rivals! As Bewear and Stufful arrived and fought the leading Guzzlord, Bewear caught off-guard when Stufful fell from her back and received heavy injuries while defending her child, thus Team Rocket rescued them and retreat.SM140: Z-Move Showdown! When Giovanni recalled Team Rocket back to Kanto, the trio thanked Bewear for its hospitality and were about to leave. She asked them if they were really going, and when they affirmed this, she gave their balloon a big push to help them on their journey back to Kanto. Bewear would share its den with both Mimikyu and Mareanie.SM146: Thank You, Alola! The Journey Continues! Known moves None of Bewear's moves are known. Voice actors *Mika Kanai (Japanese) *Michele Knotz (English) Trivia *Despite its late-confirm gender to be a female, she wore male Pikachu accessories in SM091. **Her gender was somehow foreshadowed by Portuguese dub. *The only battles Bewear fully fought are mostly the Ultra Beast Pokémon related to their codenames UB-02 and -type, and Guzzlord is her only opponent who is in different type(s) and Ultra Beast code name. Gallery Bewear takes Team Rocket away for the very first time SM005 19.png Bewear swimming on top of water SM009 6.png Bewear stuffing Team Rocket with honey SM014 21.png Bewear gives Jessie a hug SM033 3.png Bewear swimming in water SM039 18.png Bewear and Oranguru SM041 17.png Bewear rides on a log SM043 24.png Bewear and Team Rocket SM056 19.png Bewear furious SM061 9.png Bewear vs Buzzwole SM076 13.png Bewear not very happy with Team Rocket SM076 22.png Bewear takes Team Rocket away with a shopping cart SM086 25.png Bewear and Team Rocket in a hot spring SM096.png Bewear and Stufful SM112 19.png Bewear happy to see Stufful in the driver seat SM114 19.png Bewear enraged SM114 20.png Bewear vs Pheromosa }} References Category:Normal-type anime Pokémon Category:Fighting-type anime Pokémon Category:Recurring Pokémon Category:Wild Pokémon Category:Female anime Pokémon